Mario and the Superstar Legend Capitulo 7: El mejor amigo de Mario
Mario: 'Estamos perdidos '''Kirby: ¡'Que no estamos perdidos te dije! Ellos habian despertado hace media hora. Kirby le dijo que el conocia el camino hacia su universo. Pero nunca lo encontraron '''Mario: Admitelo, estuvimos aqui como por media hora y no encontramos nada Kirby: '''No... NO... Bien, si mal no recuerdo... '''Mario: Y recuerdas muy mal... Kirby: '¡¡SSHHH!! como decia. Si mal no recuerdo el camino esta a 100 pasos al norte, osea... *Apunta para el sol* ¡Para alli! '''Mario: '''Kirby... ese es el este '''Kirby: '¡Que no! Yo fui a un curso de ortografia y se perfectamente la ubicacion del sol '''Mario: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ademas dijiste hace aproximadamente 20 minutos que fuesemos para el sur. Y ni siquiera estabamos llendo recto, estamos dando vueltas como... Como unos Kirbys Kirby: No, no estamos dando vuelta Mario: '''Kirby, mira atras tuyo '''Kirby: ¿que? *Se encuentra en el arbusto donde habian caido. Incluso estaba la escoba destruida* Bueno, tal vez estemos dando vueltas Mario:¿Tal vez? Obvio que estamos dando vueltas Kirby: Bueno, el punto es que al menos podemos comenzar de nuevo, y si mal no recuerdo... Mario Suspira, cansado, y se sienta en una piedra. De pronto escucha un sonido muy familiar Mario: Shhh... ¿escuchas eso? Kirby: ¿que si lo escucho? No. Mario: Es como... no se. Pero es familiar Kirby: Quien sabe. Puede ser el viento o simplemente una tortuga magica arcoiris que intenta matarnos. No lo se Mario: No, es mas... Amigable Kirby: Ni idea. Bueno, vayamos para el norte *Camina hacia el oeste* Mario: '''no, no. Ven, creo que es algo bueno '''Kirby: Bieen... *Sigue a Mario* Pero si muero te mato Ellos se van hacia el sonido. Una banda de Yoshis estaban bailando con mucha alegria. Y cuando dije "Banda" es como un ejercito Mario: 'Pero que... '''Kirby: '¿Pejelagartos? En el centro estaba un yoshi verde. EL yoshi verde, compañero y amigo de Mario. '''Mario: Oh dios... Kirby: ¡Creaste una plaga! ¿Cuantos tragiste? Debieron darse mucho amor... Mario: No, solo traje a uno... Y ellos no hacen esas cosas Kirby: ¿No? Mario: No, ellos comen y tienen crias Kirby: '''Uf, entonces yo tendre miles de hijos '''Mario: Pero de donde pudieron haber sacado tanta comida... Da igual, vamos alla Kirby: '''hey, hey, hey. No me voy a acercar a esos bichos. Me dan miedillo... Si ellos comen cosas, ¿Me comeran? '''Mario: NO, no come cosas vivas... Bueno, casi Kirby: '''¡Lo ves! ¡¡Soy tan Joven para morir!! '''Mario: '''Y tan tonto... '''Kirby: ¿que? Mario: 'Nada, nada... Sigamos ellos se dirigen hacia el centro. El yoshi verde detiene la fiesta y mira a Mario ... ... '''Yoshi: '¡¡¡YOSHI!!! 'Mario: '¡Yoshi, buen amigo! Yoshi abraza a Mario. Los otros yoshis celebran mas fuerte '''Kirby: *Mira a un Yoshi* Eh, eh, no me toques *Ese yoshi le lame en tono jugueton* ¡¡AAH!! *Sale corriendo y el Yoshi lo mira con cara de duda* Mario: ¿Como es que has engendrado tantos Yoshis? Yoshi: '¡Yoshi! *Apunta a un ENORME pastel ya comido, luego eructa* '''Kirby: '¡Mi pastel! Era mi reserva por esos dias de sol '''Mario: '''Bueno, hay que sacarlos de este universo '''Kirby: ¿por que? ¿Que tiene de malo? Mario: Em... ¿Sabes que pasa cuando una nueva especie es introducida en un ecosistema distinto? Kirby: '''¿Tengo cara de saber que pasa cuando una nueva especie es introducida en un ecosistema distinto? De las Distancias. Bowser Jr. Aparece en su Nave Payaso y dispara una bala al aire '''Bowser Jr: Pues en ese caso... ¡Vengo Yo y te Destruyo! Mario: ¿'''Bowsy? ¿Que hacer aqui? '''Bowser Jr: pues paseando por la vida, libre de obligaciones... Cuando descubro un mensaje diciendo que Ustedes rufianes estan salvando al mundo Mario: No, a lo que me refiero: ¿Que haces en ESTE universo? Kirby: Si, a menos que vinieras solo por nosotros, ¿no? Bowser Jr: ¿Que? No, no, yo solo vengo por... Bueeno, si. Yo vine solo por ustedes, nadie pudo vencerlos asi que yo decidi destruirlos Mario: Em... Antes tendras que enfrentarlos Kirby: Y te aseguro de que tenemos mucho mas poder que tu. Bowser Jr: No se preocupen, yo no les vencere. he leido acerca de los yoshis, y tienen caracteristicas interesantes Kirby: si, como la caracteristica de que se llevan MI '''comida '''Bowser Jr: Una de ellas es que sus huidas son literalmente brutas. Cuando algo les asusta, son capaces de ir a 130 Km/h Kirby: Uf, justo lo que peso Bowser: Imaginense cuanto seria el peso de miles de yoshis Mario: Ja, no te preocupes. Los yoshis no se asustan tan faciles La bala que tiro Bowser Jr. Cae. Todos los yoshis se asustan y corren Mario: Oh oh... Antes de que vinieran, Yoshi (con Y mayuscula) sale a rescatarlos. Hace que Mario se monte y come a Kirby para luego salir volando Mario: ¡Ja! te lo dije, no sera facil vencernos Bowser Jr: ¿Piensas que estoy usando todo? Cuando te muestre mis otros trucos tu... Yoshi escupe a Kirby, este va directamente hacia Bowser Jr. y lo saca de su nave payaso Kirby: Eh, ¿En donde estoy? Mario: ¡'''Kirby! Busca el boton de "autodestruir" '''Bowser Jr: Em, no soy tan estupido como para poner un boton para autodestruir Kirby: Si, si lo eres Bowser Jr: '''Como sea, ¡Ven aqui! *Se lanza, chocando con kirby e intentando volver a tener el control de la maquina '''Kirby: ¡NO! ¡Es mia! Bowser Jr: Ambos sabemos perfectamente que es mia Kirby: Perdon, es que todos dicen eso Tras rato de luchar, Bowser Jr. Recupera su nave Bowser Jr: ¡'JAJAJA! ¡¡Ahora preparensen para mi... Yoshi le lanza un huevo. Este destruye la nave de Bowser Jr. y lo saca volando '''Mario: '¡Bien hecho! *Acaricia a Yoshi* '''Kirby: Agh, todos los yoshis se fueron de aqui, ¿que vamos a hacer? Mario: '''Facil. Podemos seguirlos o ignorarlos '''Kirby: Y todos sabemos la que elegiremos... *se va hacia el otro lado* Mario: '''No, no *Detiene a Kirby* La segunda era de broma, ¡Vamos! '''Kirby: '''Odio cuando dices eso... *Le sigue* ''FIN''''' Categoría:Series